Protection Detail
by The Sneezing Panda
Summary: To think, all this hostility could have been avoided, this fiasco of a break-up could have been avoided if I hadn't left her side. If I hadn't let her get shot. Jammy. One-shot, Sam POV


_A/N: For the first time after watching and re-watching this scene like a billion times, I realize Sam and Jules hugged and kissed. It's impossible to feel like an idiot when you're insides are bursting with fluff :)_

_-Season 2 episode 6: Remote Control_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of its characters._

_

* * *

_

Protection Detail

_by The Sneezing Panda_

"Where's my double-double?" her perky voice resonates. I'd recognize it anywhere.

"Oh!" Greg and Lew exclaim, pleasantly surprised. Hell, so am I.

Even if she did, you know, rip out my heart, and stomp on it a couple of times with those three-inch heeled killer boots.

"Look who came to visit," Greg teases. Greg and Lew sidestep, and there she is: Julianna Callaghan, clad in a blue plaid shirt and loose, sexy bun.

"Hi! How are 'ya?" Her voice is cheery. Too cheery. She hugs Lew.

"How are 'ya?" Greg asks, countering her question. Oh Greg, ever so sly. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, and kisses her temple. It's a fatherly gesture.

"Hi," is all Jules says, avoiding the enquiry. Emotionally distraught, tired, heartbroken- take your pick. I know, because I know her. There's no need to ask.

Then, she looks at me. She's smiling, she was already. It seems like she's forcing it now. It saddens me. I don't know what my face looks like right now, but my mind isn't on my face. It's trying to shove down the mixture of emotions that stirred up when she arrived, when I looked her in the eyes for the first time since she dumped me.

It's hard, we're both in pain. She doesn't want to make a scene.

So, Jules does what I've been expecting her to do. She steps up and hugs me. _Me!_ Yeah, I'm a little more excited than I should be. It's the proximity; the smell of her orchid shampoo and perfume; the gleam in the eyes. The longing, the desire.

I've missed her. She's missed me.

I can't really help it, it's an automatic response. Feeling her arms around me, I do what I always do.

I kiss her. A simple, innocent peck on the cheek. Well, temple, because she's so damn short, even in those heels.

"Hey," Jules says softly. Her tone is different. It rings through my ears. It's husky and low... and everything I've craved.

She pulls away quickly, and I can't blame her.

"Donna, Jules. Jules, Donna," Greg briefly introduces the two.

I can't concentrate. It's her _being_ here that's fuelling unwanted emotions. It's her smell, her touch. It's so damn infuriating to be so close to what I can never have.

I focus on her lips to make it seem like I'm actually taking an interest in the conversation, that I'm actually listening. They're moving rapidly, those soft, pink lips, probably feeding some bullshit as to how she's feeling. Julianna Callaghan admitting defeat to a bullet? Never!

Greg feels her bicep and comments, but I can't hear it. All I can hear is her giggle. She's too giddy. Too _happy_. Normally, I'd be ecstatic Jules was this playful. But after our break-up? Has she no remorse?

My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Did she care?

Jules and Greg begin to walk away. My eyes snap up to follow their retreating forms.

I need an excuse. Excuse, excuse, excuse...

"I'll take these to Ed and Wordy," Donna pipes up, picking up the grey tray of coffee. Aha. Perfect.

"Uh, no, that's okay. I'll do it," I say as casually as possible, stealing the coffee from her grasp.

I feel Donna's intrigued look, her scrutinizing stare. The gears in her mind churning over what had happened between Jules and me.

I don't care. I follow my colleagues, Lew behind me.

To think, all this hostility could have been avoided, this fiasco of a break-up could have been avoided if I hadn't left her side. If I hadn't let her get shot.

I follow. I observe, protect, and keep the peace.

Boyfriend or not, it's my duty to protect her. As a friend. That's what we were: friends.

I miss her. I miss my best friend, and I miss my love.

* * *

_I'm gonna work on some fluff after all the angst I've written. :)_

_'Till next time, my fellow Flashpoint fans!_


End file.
